


YONJI, NO

by yonion



Category: One Piece
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 21:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8940913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yonion/pseuds/yonion
Summary: This short drabble is set in the future. Yonji is a very irresponsible dad AND uncle





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yona and Nina are two characters that I came up with together with a friend of mine. Nina is Yonji's daughter and Yona is Niji's daughter. Yona is named after Yonji and Nina is named after Niji. (Their names have NOTHING to do with Nami!)
> 
> More about Nina: http://winchxgreen.tumblr.com/post/154383411162/nina-headcanons-eprxr-tagging-you-because-i  
> More about Yona: http://eprxr.tumblr.com/post/154384084079/vinsmoke-yona-headcanonsideas

Niji and Yonji were left alone with their daughters while their s/os were away. The two brothers didn’t really mind having to take care of their daughters. They got along with each other and the two girls seemed to get along with each other as well. Aside of that, they were two very responsible adults so what could possibly go wrong?

Hahaha… _Right._

“Niji! Bro! Look!”

The oldest of the two brothers walked into the living room to see what the other was up to. Eyebrows raised as a slight bit of panic took over. “YONJI! PUT THEM DOWN!”

Yonji was standing in the middle of the room, Yona sitting on his left shoulder and Nina on his right. His hands had a tight grip on both of the girls to make sure that they wouldn’t fall. A proud grin was visible on his face. Apparently he was very proud of himself.

Nina didn’t seem to enjoy the situation. Instead of showing signs of enjoying it, she looked nervous. She knew that she could trust her father but… She really didn’t want to fall. Yona, on the other hand, seemed to be enjoying it. Despite also being scared, she liked the attention and sitting so high was fun.

“Oh, come on, Niji. They’re enjoying it!”  
  
“NINA IS TERRIFIED. PUT. THE. KIDS. DOWN.” The oldest male huffed. 

“Bro. Trust me. I wont let them fall…" 

Yonji began to walk towards his brother with a pout on his face. He just wanted to show him what he was capable of. The younger male opened his mouth to say something but he quickly had to close it when he almost tripped.  
  
Niji sighed. This was exactly why he had told him to put the kids back on the ground. "Put the kids down.”  
  
“… Fine.”


End file.
